


splish splash (drowning)

by markai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), minor breathplay, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markai/pseuds/markai
Summary: "fuck," hyuck cursed, his cock hitting the back of mark's throat, "such a messy little slut, so eager for mommy's cock." mark tried to let out a whimper at the words, causing him to choke on the dick in his mouth. the only thing heard being the most disgusting noise as spit and pre-come piled up in his mouth. the sound only making hyuck move his hips faster.





	splish splash (drowning)

it was wet, so fucking wet. and mark loved it. 

it's rare that they get enough free time to do this, get into headspace and play rough, with hyuck promoting in two groups at once. when they did have free time, it was almost always spent catching up on sleep. the most they could do was morning sex, but even that was rushed. so once the couple heard they would have two days off, they took advantage of it.

so that brings us to where we are now. mark laying on his back on the bed with hyuck sitting on his chest vigorously fucking his throat. 

"fuck," hyuck cursed, his cock hitting the back of mark's throat, "such a messy little slut, so eager for mommy's cock." mark tried to let out a whimper at the words, causing him to choke on the dick in his mouth. the only thing heard being the most disgusting noise as spit and pre-come piled up in his mouth, the sound only making hyuck move his hips faster. 

"baby's too full of cock, cant even speak correctly." he panted out right before fucking his cock into marks mouth as deep as he could, hips moving in circular motions, then pulling out completely to allow his baby some time to catch his breath. mark immediately taking deep breaths, chest heaving. 

once mark's breathing calmed down, hyuck went right back in with more force than before, more sounds of mark choking and gargling echo off the walls as hyuck's hips start moving at in irregular pace, a sign that he was close. 

"ba-baby-baby boy, you're doing so well for-ah!," he stops mid sentence to let out a loud moan, "for mommy. will you be a good boy and swallow everything? can you be a good slut?"

before mark gets a chance to say he'd be good, hyuck is cumming down his throat. it tastes disgusting, but mark's brain is too clouded with the need to be a good boy to care. mark swallowed then pulled moved to pull away from the younger's cock, but not before placing little kitten licks on the tip, only stopping when hyuck pulls him up by his hair.

the older boy gets pulled into a soft and loving kiss, hyuck rubbing his hands gently over marks body.

pulling back with one last kiss to his baby's lips, hyuck looks him in the eye before letting words of praise fall from his lips, "you did so good, my good boy. how about you lie down, kitten?"

without giving mark any room to protest, he lies mark down on the bed, immediately getting comfortable and letting out a sigh.

"kitten," mark hears hyuck calling him from the side, he looks over to see hyuck holding an open water bottle near his lips, "drink up, i need to keep my baby boy hydrated." once mark's brain registered what was said, he blushed, always shy when being babied. 

"i wasn't too hard on you, right?" 

"of course not. it was amazing and i loved it." mark looks up to make eye contact while he says it, to let his boyfriend know that he was telling the truth, "you know i would tell you if i was uncomfortable." 

with a fond look, haechan replies, "ahh i know, i know, i just wanted to make sure because i haven't been rough with you in a while." 

instead of a verbal response, mark just gets under the covers and holds it up as an invitation for hyuck to lie with him.

getting in and looping his arms around his lover's waist, hyuck tells mark he loves him, it's said so softly that mark wasn't even sure it was said. he moves his eyes up to look at hyuck, seeing nothing but love written on the others face. 

"i love you too, mommy." mark says with so much love as he snuggles closer, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> um,, ok hi!!! this is my first work nd i'm pretty nervous to share considering i haven't written in a while :( but i got hit with some inspiration at,,,5 in the morning so i hope it came (haha) out well :DD pls tell if u like it + ways i can improve my writing!!
> 
> i hope to contribute more to the nct tag on here ^__^ byebyeee (for now)


End file.
